1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board game whereby players compete to complete defined patterns and score points. Specifically, the invention includes a play area having a plurality of overlapping substantially circular patterns thereon. Circular patterns are composed of a plurality of interlocking spaces including two shapes. Game pieces are placed onto likewise-shaped spaces so as to form one or more completely overlapping geometric patterns, each having a point value totaled to determine the game points awarded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pattern formation games are described in the related arts. Presently known games include game pieces having sides composed of single linear segments and game board spaces composed of a single geometric shape arranged to form a single geometric pattern. Linear-based game boards and pieces limit the variety of geometric patterns achievable during play and therefore preclude embedded secondary geometric patterns within a larger primary pattern. As such, the related arts include design features and methods of play to offset the limitations, constraints, and deficiencies imposed by linear-based board games.
For example, the complexity and challenge of a pattern formation board game may reside with surface ornamentation to limit the placement of game pieces. Macy, U.S. Pat. No. 214,048, describes and claims a board game composed of six hexagons having six equilateral triangles therein and thirty-six equilateral games pieces with one to six dots along each side. Brautovich, U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,235, describes and claims a board game composed of seven equal sized hexagonal areas each having six equilateral triangles therein and a plurality of triangular-shaped game pieces with one to three dots along each side. Methods of play include the placement of game pieces so as to match the number of dots between abutting game pieces. As such, the primary objective of the both games is numerical matching within the constraints of defined patterns rather than pattern formation.
In another example, the complexity and challenge of a pattern formation board game may reside with the completion of two partially-overlapping patterns. Mastronunzio, U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,897, describes and claims a board game having a hexagonal playing surface composed of a plurality of isosceles triangles. A method of play includes the placement of colored game pieces onto the described board by each player so as to substantially occupy star-shaped patterns and row-shaped patterns overlapping at least two star patterns. Points are awarded for having more game pieces covering a star shaped pattern than other players, for having more playing pieces covering a row of spaces than other players, for the total number of playing pieces on the playing surface, for completely occupying a star, and for completely occupying a row. The described triangular-shaped game pieces and spaces and star-shaped patterns thereof preclude the formation of patterns with smaller sub-patterns therein.
In yet another example, the complexity and challenge of a board game may reside with the formation of arbitrary shapes traversing two or more patterns of a single defined shape. Watanabe, U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,729, describes and claims a board game having a regular periodic pattern of seven identical hexagonal frames, each composed of twenty-four equilateral triangles. A method of play includes placing one of several polygonal-shaped playing pieces, namely, triangles, rhombi, trapezoids, and hexagons, onto a playing surface so that a newly added game piece completely abuts a side along one or more game pieces with which it contacts. A player scores points by completely filling a hexagonal frame, irrespective of the color of the other games pieces therein, as it is unlikely that one player would exclusively occupy a single frame. The described triangular-shaped game pieces and spaces and hexagonal-shaped patterns thereof preclude the formation of patterns with smaller sub-patterns therein.
What is required is a complex and challenging board game enabling the formation of a variety of defined patterns by the assemblage of two interlocking game pieces.
Furthermore, what is required is a complex and challenging game board and method of play enabling players to score points by forming a defined pattern and one or more smaller defined patterns therein.